


Snap

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Ignis can be scary, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, Violence, simple prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: When Noctis gets kidnapped, Ignis will stop at nothing to get him back.IgNoct Week - Day 6:Simple Prompt - Bones Break Easily





	Snap

Ignis moved quietly through the darken halls. He expertly slipped from room to room, searching for his prey. He would search forever if he needed to, refusing to give up until he had what he came for.

What he came for was the prince of Lucis. One Noctis Lucis Caelum that had been snatched from the streets and held for ransom. The kidnappers were no one of consequence. Probably just some idiots trying to get some quick cash before fleeing the city. Perhaps they were imperial sympathizers or were against the pull back of the wall even some thirty years later.

It didn’t matter. They had the prince, his prince, and he was not going to abide.

Regis would have willingly paid the ransom and likely caught the traitors as they tried to flee the city, but Ignis wanted the chance to get his charge. He had been trained in the act of stealth and would have easily made a good assassin with how deadly he was with his knives.

The tech wizards at the Citadel had tracked down the kidnapper’s location when they called and demanded money. Millions of yen. It was a video call, camera on Noctis and not the kidnappers themselves. Noctis looked out of it, head lolling slightly, eyes unfocused whenever he managed to lift his head. They must have drugged him.

That had better be the only thing they had done. Ignis was not in the mood to hear of anything worse happening to him.

After what felt like hours, Ignis finally found the room they were held up in. The sixth floor of an abandoned office building. They were smart enough to talk quietly and to keep all light low.

Ignis edged closer, blades at the ready. He had promised he wouldn’t kill unless absolutely necessary but he was going to be prepared. When he was close enough that the voices were comprehensible, he listened. The first thing he heard was a moan, presumably coming from Noctis.

“Is he coming to?” one of them asked.

“Should we give him another dose?” asked a second.

“No, let’s let him be for now. We may need him more sentient the next time we make contact.” The third voice sounded like the leader. “I can’t believe the king hasn’t agreed to our demands yet.”

There was a moment of silence as Ignis weighed his options. Before he could solidify a plan, the second voice spoke again.

“Astrals, look at that face. So young and innocent looking. I don’t know if I’d rather punch it of fuck it.”

In the span of a couple of seconds, there was a laugh from one of the other kidnappers, Ignis saw red and turned to ready an attack, and when the second voice stepped away from the incapacitated prince, Ignis expertly sent a dagger sailing through the air and hitting its mark: the palm of the man that had just touched Noctis.

The suddenness of the attack took them by surprise and it was a few seconds before any reaction was had. The man that now had a dagger through his left palm started screaming. Other members of the group did as well and a few stood and looked in the direction the dagger had come.

Ignis stepped out of the shadows slow and steady. He walked with purpose. His eyes narrowed and a dagger held in his left hand. There was no doubt he meant business and even the bravest of the kidnappers started to cower.

“It’s just one man, we can take him,” the leader said. He actually sounded pretty confident. Ignis knew why. It was true he was only one man about to go up against half a dozen people, but Ignis did not doubt his abilities.

The first two started towards him, throwing punches that were easily dodged. Ignis caught one punch and twisted the arm around the man’s back before swinging him into the woman that attacked with him.

The leader’s eyes narrowed and clearly took that as an invitation to make his own attack. An attack that Ignis expertly sidestepped allowing him to grab the leader in a rather brutal hold.

“If you would be so kind as to return the prince,” Ignis said, looking towards the group.

“Don’t do it,” the leader said before Ignis twisted his grip just enough to cause the man to cry out in agony.

With a tsk, Ignis said, “For each second that passes that you keep Prince Noctis as your hostage, I’ll break one of his bones.”

There were gasps and one or two of the group looked like they were ready to hand Noctis over right then, but the leader stopped them.

“He bluffs.”

“One,” Ignis said, shuffling his grip just enough that he could snap the man’s finger.

The man screamed and his subordinates waffled.

“Two,” Ignis continued, snapping another finger. The leader was adamant about keeping the prince and kept trying to convince the others to swarm all at once.

After the fifth finger broke, Ignis changed tactics. “It’s clear a snapped finger bone has no effect. Perhaps something larger…” There was another shift in stance so that Ignis could grab hold of the man’s right forearm.

“You wouldn’t dare,” the man spat. “You couldn’t.”

Ignis leaned in close, breath hot on the man’s neck and ear. “Don’t you know that bones break easily?” he asked before using all his strength to quite literally snap the man’s forearm, breaking both bones within.

That was all it took. The man surrendered and the rest of his group did too. Ignis tossed him to the ground unceremoniously before walking to where Noctis was. His eyes were open but Ignis doubted he knew what was going on.

He pulled out his phone, “I’ve got him. Sixth floor. Bring a medic as one of these idiots managed to break his arm.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Remind me never to piss you off,” Noctis said, staring at Ignis.

They were sitting in Noctis’s quarters in the Citadel; Noctis sitting up in bed with Ignis on the edge. Regis wanted him close and Noctis was still too worn out and on edge over the ordeal to argue.

Ignis shrugged. “Perhaps it was a bit more than was necessary, but I think I got my point across. I doubt anyone will try something like this again.”

“With the knowledge of some crazy assassin hiding in the shadows to protect me, no I imagine not.”

“All I want is to keep you safe.”

Noctis smiled before leaning back and closing his eyes. “I know. Stay with me? At least until someone comes in and kicks you out?”

“Of course,” was the reply before Ignis carefully situated himself on the bed next to Noctis.

It wasn’t long before the prince was fast asleep. He leaned into Ignis’s body in his slumber and Ignis couldn’t help but smile. He allowed himself the chance to relax as well. He hoped he hadn’t let on that he had been terrified the entire time, but he wouldn’t regret his actions. Moments like this might have been gone forever had he not done what he did. He would never be willing to give this up and would break every bone in anyone’s body should they try to take it from him.


End file.
